


A King's Spark

by Neche



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Dead Hales, Dead Laura Hale, Dead Talia Hale, Full Shift Werewolves, King Derek Hale, M/M, Mentioned Kate Argent, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Prince Derek, Scott McCall is a Hale, Spark Claudia Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Teen Wolf, Warning: Kate Argent, Wolf Derek, dead papa hale, sterek, sterek au, this is my first fanfic in YEARS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neche/pseuds/Neche
Summary: After the death of his family Derek has to learn to overcome grief and prepare to take over as King of Beacon. His only tools are a letter his mother left him, a book with the Hale family history, and a spark.Plot thought up completely byCelestialVoid.I just added some details.





	A King's Spark

_Remember, a true leader is not one who can stand on his own, but one who can accept the help of others._

Derek had read the letter dozens of times since his mother’s passing. He memorized it by now but still unfolded the piece of paper as a comfort. His mother’s handwriting had always been so beautiful to him. He remembered sitting beside her as a child while she worked and writing letters to his imaginary friends as she wrote to her kingdom trying to imitate not only the handwriting itself but her vocabulary. At the end of each note he would proudly show Queen Talia Hale and she would smile and complement him on his “big words” Derek would then blush and thank her before running to his playroom. With a sigh Derek shook his head at his childlike stupidity. Then he thought doing everything his mother did would make him a great leader, never knowing he was nothing like her.

 

“Dear Nephew, care to accompany me on a trip through town?”

“No Peter,” Derek folded the letter and put it back in his breast pocket, where it sits everyday.

“Oh come on Derek, what do you plan to do today beside sulk?” Peter protested.

“I have a meeting with the council-“

“Now I know that was cancelled so think of something better or get ready for an adventure.”

 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with eyes closed as he tried to think of a reasonable escape. There was none and Peter could get annoying when he didn’t get his way.

 

“Fine, get the horses ready and I’ll be down in a minute,” He agreed.

 

_A good leader is stern and makes tough decisions citizens cannot stomach, a great one always has room for compassion._

Derek rarely left the castle. He knew that was a mistake given he was supposed to be crowned in 9 months. He was supposed to be seen by his public and not hidden away “How can the people trust a leader they cannot hear, see, touch?” his mother would complain whenever their knights would warn her against the dangers in public. But it was hard, interacting when all he wanted was to hole up in his library, away from the harsh whispers and judging eyes. They blamed him for the death of their beloved Queen, rightfully so.

 

He was supposed to be preparing to take her place, but all he tried do was figure out a way out of it. Derek knew the horse ride took about 30 minutes, as a child it felt like hours, as an adult it feels like seconds.

 

“Derek, you know I have no problem stepping in, if you feel unfit for the crown. My dear sister would understand your hesitance given the circumstances.” Peter offered for the thousandth time.

 

Their guards rode beside them in silence, one for each Derek and Peter. The only thing that made Derek actually want to become king was Peter wanting the crown. He suppressed a shudder thinking about it. Derek ignored him as he usually does when proportioned and they reached the entrance to the town square. Slowing the horses all men hoped down and Peter and Derek handed the reigns to the knights to tie up for them. The surrounding people immediately direct their attention onto the noblemen and Derek feels his cheeks blush. At the corner of his eye his Uncle Peter’s smirk causes him to straighten his back and smile broadly at his townspeople. He offers a wave and Peter and him walk side by side through the kingdom. “Why are we here today?” Derek asks.

 

“I need new dressings. We’ve come to look at fabric.”

 

People part out of their way so Derek does not watch where he is going very well, he looks up at the sky, noticing the heat today and glares at the sun as if he can shame it for making him sweat. There are few things the prince cannot do in his kingdom; stopping mother nature is apparently one of them. While he glared up he felt his shoulder hit another. Derek stumbles off to the side in confusion and turns to find the source. He had bumped into another young man, he had pale skin dotted with moles, broad shoulders, and pink heart shaped lips; it took Derek a moment to notice they were moving.

 

“…so sorry-” is all Derek caught once he actually focused on the beautiful boy.

 

“What is the matter with you? Do you know who you just ran into? You should beg for your future king’s forgiveness.” Peter demanded and his loud voice signaled the guards, everyone around them grew quiet instantly.

 

Derek held up a hand to stop the knights from grabbing the boy and turned to Peter with a scowl. “Calm down, it was an accident,” he frowned before turning back to the boy, “it was my mistake…” he paused waiting for the boy to fill in the blank.

 

“Stiles…” Stiles seemed shocked and his cheeks dusted red in embarrassment.

 

“Stiles, I should’ve been watching where I was going. I’m sorry for running into you and for my uncle’s outburst.” Stiles’ eyebrows rose in shock before a small smile graced his lips.

 

“Apology accepted your highness,” Derek caught a bit of mirth in his eyes as he bowed and Derek couldn’t help the smile that made his cheeks ache. The crowd began to whisper quickly to each other in shock.

 

“Nephew,” Peter’s voice was clipped in warning; he was pissed. Derek turned to Stiles and nodded a goodbye before they turned to continue on their journey. “What was that?” Peter hissed once the crowd grew bored of them once more.

 

“I showed a citizen of mine compassion, why does that shock you?”

 

Peter narrowed his eyes but did not answer the question.

 

 

_A Leader must be able to justify each action or accept the consequences with dignity._

 

Boyd was Derek's main guard and his only friend. They could sit in silence for hours on end and it didn't feel awkward. Whereas the other guards made Derek feel like he had to actively ignore them Boyd was a comforting presence. Today though, Derek felt squeamish.

 

"Is there something wrong Derek?" Boyd was the first to break the silence. 

 

"Would you mind accompanying me on a trip through the town?"

 

Derek looked at his guard as he waited for an answer. Boyd raised one eyebrow but other than that did not give anything away to his emotions.

 

"As you wish my king," was the reply.

 

"Not a king, yet," Derek rebutted like always.

 

"No, not yet..." Boyd trailed off with a knowing smirk.

 

Boyd arranged for the horses to be ready while Derek changed.

 

"Is there a reason for our town visit?" Boyd asked riding beside the Prince of Beacon.

 

"Not particularly I just felt like being surrounded by my people." Derek received another eyebrow raise for his answer but no more questions. 

 

Once they reached the outskirts of town they tied up their horses and continued on foot.

 

To continue the ruse Derek waved and smiled at the citizens that they passed. Some of them smiled politely back, others looked on in shock before waving.

 

"You know there's a bakery coming up with delicious bread, your highness I do recommend some.  You skipped lunch." Boyd referred to Derek as your highness when they had company to seem professional.

 

Derek scanned the crowd but could not pick out a particular mole dotted familiar face.

 

"That sounds delightful," he let Boyd lead the way. 

 

Derek followed Boyd into small shop once inside the smell of warm wheat and honey hit his nose. Derek let out the tiniest of moans just then realizing how hungry he really was. Derek than remembered that Boyd was courting a girl who worked in the town bakery, despite both men’s quiet nature they did talk every once in a while. The girl at the counter smiled bashfully at Boyd before straightening at Derek’s presence.

 

“Prince Derek, this is Erica,” Boyd introduced and Derek instantly knew this was the girl Boyd has had his eye on.

 

“So nice to meet you, your highness” Erica, a wavy blond girl with big eyes greeted with a bow and Derek could tell what first caught Boyd’s attention, she was beautiful.

 

“Pleasure is mine Erica, Boyd has told me so much about you,” he smirks and watches the girl’s cheeks turn red and Boyd eyes widen slightly. “What kind of goods do you have today? It smells delicious in here…”

 

“I’ll get Stiles to explain today’s specials,” she excuses herself before walking to the back and Derek’s stomach flutters and posture immediately straightens. Could it be the boy from the other day, the same one Derek can’t scrub from his mind for some reason? It had to be, what the hell kind of name is Stiles, there had to be only one in his town. Right?

 

The beautiful pale dotted face emerges from the back and Derek lets out a breath he was unaware he was holding.

 

“Oh,” Stiles exclaims before bowing with a blush.

 

“Nice to see you again,” Derek blurts without filter, oh wow okay, he didn’t mean to say that out loud but it was too late now. Stiles skin gets blotchier and redder and he smiles softly.

 

At the corner of his eye Derek can see Boyd glancing at him in confusion and beside Stiles Erica seems to have a mischievous glint in her eye that says she knows something we don’t.

 

“You remember me Prince?” Stiles asks with an amused expression.

 

“It’s hard to forget someone running into you,” Derek is flushed with embarrassment and that makes the statement come out a little harsher than normal. Stiles flinches and mutters another apology before pulling bread from the display and placing it onto the counter top where they could see it up close. His shoulder’s hunch and he appears to be trying to make his tall and lean frame smaller and not for the first time in Derek’s life he wishes he wasn’t himself. The awkward Prince who can’t use his words properly and when he does can’t seem to find the right tone to not scare people away. He blames his thick eyebrows, they are scary and make him look angry but the truth is all of Derek comes off as hostile and after Kate and the fire and everything he didn’t mind it. He actually loved that people feared him, you can’t get burned if they are too terrified to come too close right? But for the first time since he was a teenager with his first crush he finds himself once again wishing he wasn’t so intimidating.

 

Once Stiles finished pulling out the bread he started to describe each one and tell them about the main flavors. Derek could tell this was his element. Derek watches in fascination as the man waves his arms around carelessly as he explains each process. He speaks with his whole body in a perfectly controlled chaos and Derek has never seen something so beautiful.

 

_“Watching people speak about something they love is showing you their soul, never discourage or stop them. And you’ll find it interesting no matter the subject if you love the person…”_

 

His mother’s words echo in his head of their own accord. He remembers that speech from his childhood when he was forced to watch a presentation from a townsman. He and his sisters were bored of it but his mother nodded along and smiled asking questions in the right places before explaining it wouldn’t be needed for their kingdom but “thank you for your presentation” the man left upset but thanked her for the time. Derek didn’t understand why they had wasted a whole hour on something she had no interest in.

 

“Sorry, if you let me go on I’ll never shut up about baking,” Stiles blushed and looked down in shame that says he was reprimanded more than once in the past about his babbling and that made Derek sad.

“It was nice, I love learning about bread,” Boyd looks like him like he grew a second head, Erica stifles a laugh behind her hand, and Stiles cheeks and parts of his chest not hidden by his shirt get red. “I was hoping for something sweet, for a late breakfast” Stiles smiles and grabs the Danish bread he explained he filed with strawberry jam and Erica pours he and Boyd some coffee before setting them up at a table off to the side. They both smile before dismissing themselves to help more customers who seemed to have followed the Prince in. Derek prepares his coffee with sugar and cream and blushes under Boyd’s gaze.

 

“What was that?” the guard finally asks.

 

“Nothing,” Derek lies and they sit in comfortable silence. Derek rips off a piece of the Danish and pops it into his mouth. The soft buttery bread and sweet yet tarte of the strawberry jam dances together on his tongue making him moan out loud involuntarily. He hears a tray clash to the ground then and his eyes snap open and find Stiles blushing again before scrambling to pick up the dropped tray. Erica outwardly laughs this time and Boyd smirks. Derek, feels like he’s missing something.

 

_A Leader must be able to justify each action or accept the consequences with dignity._

 

**The Hale family are descendants of wolves. Wolves claimed the Beacon kingdom since the beginning but once people started to move out west they grew braver and bolder over time. Killing and trying to fight off the wolves for what they thought was unclaimed land. Being two different species both human and wolf felt the only communication was through battle. They both seen the other as too savage to make an alliance with; violence broke out between them for years. Until the alpha’s mate was killed by a human, Alpha Daniel’s mate, Victoria was slaughtered in one of many of their bloody encounters. Alpha Daniel Hale howled painful and then turned to his pack and growled. Before the wolves eyes the alpha’s features changed, fur changed to skin, his muzzle a mouth with fangs, his paws were replaced with hands with long claws. The growl caused the pack to also evolve, their bones rearranged painfully in front of the humans’ shocked faces. They changed into a half human, half wolf hybrid right before their eyes. These new beings turned to the humans and spoke for the first time “Leave,” Alpha Daniel yelled in a raspy voice and the humans were so frightened and confused they did and never returned.**

**After that the Hales lived as hybrid human and wolves for years until a baby was born looking completely human. The Hale pack cried at the human baby’s birth thinking they were losing their wolf completely until one night the human baby grew upset and his body changed into a full wolf like their ancestors. The pack was confused until they discovered the baby could change from wolf to human when his emotions changed. They considered this a gift and called him a werewolf as they still referred to themselves as wolves. More years passed and soon the whole pack were werewolves. Long gone were the wolves of Daniel Hale’s pack and even the later hybrids. Instead the Hale pack grew large and roamed Beacon by day as humans and night as wolves under the moon.**

**The packs peace was disturbed however when the human descendants returned once again. Once again a war between humans and now werewolves raged for years. Humans and werewolves alike died. But amongst the bloodshed and violence love bosomed. Alpha Scott Hale fell in love with a human, Allison but their love was doomed to fail as long as creature and human fought. Scott so driven by passion met with a spark, a being not quite human. One lived in the woods alone but no one knew where they came from or how they came to be. Some say they were born, some say they grew from the ground, and others say they fall from the sky. The truth was never known but what is known is Sparks have magic. This Spark was called Claudia and when Scott asked for help on being with his beloved Allison, Claudia explained the war must be stopped. “But how? Human’s cannot be reasoned with! They are monsters who only murder our kind!” Scott exclaimed and Claudia shook her head. “Be equal, if you truly love this girl give up your wolf, all of your wolves and then you all will truly live in harmony,” the spark explained. Scott thought long and hard, trying to decide what was more painful, giving up his love or his wolf.**

**“Can I ever get it back?”**

**“Your wolf with never return to you, but to your pack. Years from now when your descendant finds a love so strong the wolf will claw back to the surface. The love with be a light in the dark, a rose grown from ashes, the love despite pain. A spark will ignite the Hale wolf once again. You, Alpha Scott will not live to see it but it will return to your pack one day.”**

**That was enough for Scott to agree and the werewolves turned to humans, the Hale pack was upset at first but the end of the war made them grateful enough and the promise of a future where their wolf returned gave them hope and calmed them enough to live on.**

 

Derek loved that story as a child. When his mother first read it to him he would run on all fours imagining his was a wolf like his great-great-great-great grandparents. When he was older and felt restless at night he’d find himself warding the castle unable to sleep. He’d find his mother sitting on the window seal singing softly to herself. “You can feel it too? The moon calling…” she smiled and he’d join her until his eyes fought to stay open. Derek hated that story now. When he met Kate he’d heard a similar story about her family, the human’s in his family origin were named Argent. Kate ancestors killed Alpha Daniel’s mate and later returned for another war before Scott Hale married Allison Argent and true peace was made. Kate twisted the story as sweet. She made it seem like their love would be the spark that would bring back the wolf in the Hales and Derek stupidly believed her. It was stupid fairytales that made Derek fall in lust with his mother’s future murderer, not true love.

 

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he mounted his horse. The sun was set but it wasn’t late. His people were resting before dinner and Derek timed it well enough to where he could get to the bakery, get a treat and be back before he was called to the dining hall. Before he could kick the horse into a run a throat cleared beside him. Derek whipped his head down to see who had caught him.

“Going somewhere Prince Derek?” Boyd cocked a brow and Derek flushed in shame.

“I was, going to get a snack before dinner?” Why did he phrase it as a question?

“You need to ride to the kitchen instead of walk?” Boyd’s lip twitched in a way that told Derek he was amused at his antics and not mad.

“I wanted Stiles’ bread…” Derek mumbled childishly.

“What are you doing Derek, why are you acting this way around him?” Those questions hit Derek like a bucket of ice water on his back.

 

Boyd was his most trusted friend, he watched the relationship with Kate unfold then crash and burn (pun intended). He always distrusted her. He stopped Derek from running into his mom’s burning room himself, then stopped Derek from killing Kate with his bare hands once she was captured. She was later hung in the center of town like the other criminals like she deserved. Boyd listen to Derek cry and sob and mourn his family without judgement and helped him get out of bed after 6 months of depression. He owed Boyd an explanation more than anyone else too bad Derek couldn’t form one.

 

“I- I don’t know,” Derek sighed. “I look at him and… it’s like I feel alive again. I want to wake up in a world that he exists in instead of die in one where my family no longer is. I know it sounds insane, God does it sound insane! I don’t even know him but I want to. I just want to co-exist around him. I won’t- can’t put anyone else in danger again trying to court someone else, especially a stranger but- I’d like to be his friend…?” Once again Derek ended the statement in a question.

 

Boyd stared at him for a long moment before sighing. “Wait for me to get my horse,” Derek’s answering smile was blinding.

Together they rode to town and headed straight for the bakery. Unfortunately, Stiles and Erica seemed to be cleaning up. They looked up at the door when both men entered and froze.

 

“Oh no, you aren’t closing are you?” Derek asked as kind as he could with a small smile.

 

Stiles mouth opened and shut and Erica elbowed his side when he didn’t respond quickly enough.

 

“Yes but, you guys can stay and eat, we normally close for dinner because everyone goes home with bread they bought earlier…” Stile explains. “What can I get you?”

 

“Whatever the baker recommends,” is Derek’s answer and the blotchy red returns to Stiles’ cheek while Erica openly smirks at the exchange.

 

Boyd and Derek have a seat at a four-person table while Erica brings drinks and Stiles brings a loaf of delicious smelling bread.

 

“Join us?” Derek asks, the two share a look of shock, “please?”

 

That’s how Derek finds himself at dinner with the most beautiful man he’s ever seen, his best friend, and a girl that he fancies. He finds Erica funny and bold and finds her to compliment Boyd’s quiet observational personality quite well. Stiles is, something else. He’s loud and clumsy in a way that seems hectic and unorganized but sharp and witty that shows intelligence and humor. Derek is so lost in why he came but glad he did. After that it becomes a thing. The same time every day or so Boyd and Derek ride into town before dinner and spend an hour chatting with their new friends. Boyd confides that he wants to formally court Erica by asking her out and Derek agrees telling them they would make a beautiful pair and to show him Derek is fully supportive of the possible union he tells Boyd he’ll sign off on whatever day he decides for the date and even offers Boyd a chance to let Erica tour the castle garden if they wish. The garden is a beauty to behold in person and most agree an extremely romantic destination but is not open to the public but to the Hale family and visiting royalty only.

 

_A leader must stand by their decisions, if one cannot, one should not be doing such actions._

By the time Derek’s birthday rolls around Boyd and Erica are officially dating and Stiles and him are friends. The castle is chaotic as they prepare for Derek’s party. The prince does not want one but it is a part of his royal duties to throw one. Kingdoms in which Beacon is aligned with join the festivities and since Derek is to take the crown in 6 months this party was supposed to be where he finds a queen or king, Derek’s preferences were not a secret. But the fact that Derek did not want an arranged marriage was. How could they ask him to get married after his last relationship ended so disastrous? Derek would prefer to rule alone. It was rare but not fully unheard of. Peter insisted marriages can combine two kingdoms and make them unstoppable, that was his only reasoning for marriage. Love was another childish fairytale in his eyes. Because of the party planning Derek was unable to leave the castle to see his friends. Instead he had to send a formal invite to Erica and Stiles instead of seeing them in person. He hoped they didn’t find the knights and official Castle messenger too insulting and impersonal.

 

The party was in full swing, Derek sat as introductions to prince and princesses alike were done. He felt like he was in a butcher shop as their parents and Peter practically sold these people to Derek. They were all _special_ in some way or another, she can play the flute so beautifully you’ll weep, he can cook anything and it will revival your greatest chef, this one can dance like a ballerina in a Paris opera, that one has childbearing hips, that one made Derek blush. He smiled and shook hands, even danced with some, before saying “it was a pleasure to meet you,” and running back to his seat in a clear dismissal.

 

“Derek you have to pick someone to court!” Peter sighed at his nephew and Derek mostly ignored him in favor of looking for his friends, they hadn’t arrived yet, or at least Derek hadn’t noticed their entrance. Boyd checked in every few minutes (he was off today) to inform him they weren’t here yet.

 

“I don’t wish to marry Peter, stop will the royalty parade…” Derek was bored of this.

 

“Leave him alone Uncle Peter,” Cora defended coming back to the table from dancing with her husband, Prince Isaac Lahey of Cambridge, Derek’s little sister had come back to Beacon specifically for Derek’s birthday and a warm feeling in his chest settled at seeing her. When his mother first announced she would be married off at 16 to another prince her age Derek fought and argued and didn’t speak to his mother for a month but she was shipped off anyway. Cora and Isaac fell in love though despite the once awkward arrangement and ultimately this young engagement saved her life as she was far away when _Kate_ happened.

 

“Thank you Cora,” Derek smiled as her and Isaac sat at the table again.

 

“If Der bear wants to spend his whole life alone and miserable than let him…” She finished and he scowled.

 

Just then a throat cleared beside Derek. When he looked up he immediately locked eyes with a bashful Stiles, he was wearing formal dressings and his hair seemed to be actually combed instead of messy and with bits of flour stuck in it like he normal wears it. “Stiles,” Derek greets in an exhale and realizes then that he was holding his breath the whole time.

 

“Derek,” he greets back and the blotchy redness returns to his features.

 

“Erica,” Erica says her own name wearing a smirk and Derek blinks rapidly as if waking up in a dream and notices the others around them finally, all of them are staring between Derek and Stiles.

 

“Erica and Stiles, you’ve made it,” Derek stands to formally greet his guest.

 

“Brother who are your friends?” Cora calls from the table in a warning.

 

“Cora, this is Erica and Stiles, they run the local bakery. Erica and Stiles this is my little sister Princess Cora and her husband Prince Isaac of Cambridge.” Erica and Stiles bow as Cora looks them over with an amused grin.

 

“Derek, why don’t you ask Erica for a dance?” Cora challenged innocently enough but Derek knew her better than that.

 

“I’m pretty sure she promised Boyd her first dance,” Derek warned.

 

“Ah, Stiles would you do me the honor of a dance?” Cora asked.

 

“Umm, I don’t know, I might step on your toes princess,” Stiles tried to turn down the offer while Derek glared at his little sister.

 

“Nonsense, you can’t be worse than my husband,” Cora teased and Isaac laughed despite the insult. “I’m dying to learn more about Derek’s friends, I insist.”

 

Stiles smiled and gave a small nod understanding he had no choice. They walked off to the dance floor hand in hand and Erica gave Derek a hug, “Happy birthday Derek,” she smiled and went off with Boyd.

 

Peter stepped closer to Derek then. “Why does that boy look familiar?” He asked as he took a sip of champagne.

 

“You yelled at him in the middle of town for bumping into me,” Derek explained with a pinched expression one would use if they smelled something rotten.

 

“Why on earth is there common folk at your party? King and Queens are here.” Peter hissed and Derek’s eyes slipped shut, he could feel a headache forming.

 

“They are my friends, it’s my birthday party Uncle Peter, please not now,” Derek sighed, the uncle was added to try and placate the older Hale. Derek only referred to him as Peter unless he really wanted something.

 

Peter huffed but walked off after a beautiful woman Derek didn’t recognized and he figured that was the end of it.

“You like him,” Derek jumped a bit startled not noticing Isaac had moved closer to him.

 

“What?” Isaac laughed at Derek’s jumpiness.

 

“The baker, you stared at him like one would stare at the stars. He’s only been here for 10 minutes and he’s caught your attention more than anything else at your party has in the past hour. You like him and we can all see it,” Derek blushed at his brother in law’s bluntness. “Court him!”

 

“You make it sound so easy,” he huffed.

 

“Of course it isn’t, true love never is…”

 

“I’m not… ready,” Derek admitted softly, he instantly felt a small weight lift at saying it aloud.

 

Isaac placed his hand on Derek’s shoulder in a comforting manner.

 

“I find the best people will wait.” They stood in comfortable silence as Derek let Isaac’s words sink in. Finally Cora and Stiles return and his sister had a mischievous glint in her eyes and Stiles looked pale. “Honey, let’s get you something to eat,” Isaac led her away and Derek was grateful for the privacy.

 

“She didn’t hurt you did she?” Derek grimaced.

 

“No, just threatened me,” Derek flinched and apologized and Stiles laughed.

 

“Do you want to take a walk with me?” Derek asked and Stiles smiled softly at him before nodding.

 

Derek led Stiles to the garden and they sat at one of Derek’s favorite benches.

 

“It’s beautiful out here,” Stiles gasped looking around and Derek agreed as he smiled softly at Stiles. “Tell me how are you enjoying your birthday?” Derek groaned at the question.

 

“Peter insists on finding me a spouse,” he shook his head at his uncle’s ridiculousness. “I keep telling him, I’m not… I don’t think I’ll ever get married…” the sentence trailed off into the air.

 

“Derek, you’d be a fool to remain alone forever, you’re so… Derek people love you. Rightfully so, you’re amazing. People trip over themselves left and right to please you. If you let someone love you, you would be treasured every day of their life.” Stiles’ golden eyes stared into his soul and the passion in them left Derek breathless.

 

Derek felt his cheeks heat up under the intense stare. “Did I ever tell you about Kate?” Derek’s came out raspy and shaky and Stiles’ gaze softened and he sat up straighter before moving his head ‘no’. Derek doesn’t know why he need Stiles’ to know but he does. “I’m sure you know most of it. I know you know the Hale family history, how we came from wolves,” for some reason Stiles tensed at this but only for a second so Derek ignored it, “well one thing you probably were unaware of, that I wasn’t even aware of until I met Kate was that the humans we battled in the story were the Argent family. Kate’s ancestors. She played on this legend to make me fall in love with her,” Derek said bitterly and Stiles gasped, his people know Kate Argent killed the king and queen, and princess but didn’t know how or why. They were never informed of Prince Derek’s relationship with her. “We were in a courtship; she was staying in a different part of the castle as me. She kept insisting our union was going to bring our ancestors peace, like it did before and break my family’s curse. Apparently her father wanted her to seduce me so that she could kill all of us and take back the Beacon kingdom; they felt it was rightfully theirs. She set fire to the castle but only on the east wing, that’s where we all slept. I had gotten up in the middle of the night for a walk unbeknownst to her. I always have trouble sleeping at night. She locked them in their rooms and burned them,” Derek’s tears fell hard as he recalled the story. “By the time the guards put it out it was too late, had I died too she probably would’ve successfully taken over the kingdom but she didn’t. You know the rest…”

 

Stiles hugged Derek and he felt himself sag with relief in his arms. After a while he pulled away and whipped Derek’s face.

 

“I don’t blame you for being untrusting now… but I still think there is someone out there for you, not someone deserving because I don’t think anyone will ever be fully deserving of you but someone who will cherish and respect you like you deserve.”

 

Derek and Stiles stared at each other a long time and slowly Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ cheek, the younger male’s eyes slipped shut at the small act of intimacy. Their moment was broken however when Derek heard his name being called. They both stood to find Peter slowly walking in their direction studying them.

 

“Dear nephew, you’re needed at your party, they want to bring out the cake.” Peter smiled tightly and Derek nodded.

 

“Of course, Stiles let’s go back inside.”

 

As they followed Peter back in Stiles took Derek’s hand in his and he gasped softly at the contact but Stiles did not react.

 

After cake everyone danced the rest of the night away, including Derek and Stiles. The air around them felt electric. Something had changed and Derek wasn’t sure what but he liked it. It was like no matter where he was Stiles was not too far behind and whenever Stiles disappeared Derek would somehow find him. Derek was like a bloodhound but for only Stiles’ scent and he didn’t know why but he wasn’t complaining.

 

After that Stiles visited Derek in the castle on his days off. On work days Derek continued to meet him at the bakery with Boyd. Today Derek was showing Stiles his library, one of his favorite places to hide away.

 

“You are getting me fat,” Derek complained when Stiles was upset Derek didn’t try his newest bread creation.

 

“I think your abs will be fine,” Stiles scoffed with an eye role.

 

“Do you think about my abs a lot Stiles?” Derek asked amused.

 

“Dream on Prince, so what’s your favorite story?” Derek blushed at the question.

 

“It’s silly,” he tried to deflect.

 

“It’s not silly if you love it Der,” Stiles explained softly and Derek felt his neck flush. Stiles was looking at him again, the same way he did out in the garden, the intensity of the stare left Derek speechless. Instead of answering Derek walked to get the book, he could find it blind, he’d walked the path enough to memorize where it was. He brought the brown leather book back to Stiles, engraved on the top was the family crest of three spirals, a triskelion.

 

“It’s my family history, you’ve probably heard it dozen of times but this is the original copy, I just, I love this story. I love the idea of a love strong enough to give up part of yourself for. I love the idea of another love being strong enough to bring that powerful part back one day.” Derek explained.

 

“I know what you mean, my mom and dad had a love like that…” Derek froze, Stiles rarely brought up his parents, he knew, sensed something happened to his mom. He could tell in the way he spoke of her, his tone, the sad look in his eye despite the soft smile, Derek knew what it felt like to lose loved ones. He never forced the story out of Stiles or for him to talk about her if he wasn’t ready. He just sat quietly whenever Stiles felt like mentioning her. “My mom’s family history, is kind of similar to yours… She had power in her blood too… I can’t talk to you about it, not yet, you aren’t ready but… she walked away when she met my dad. She loved him more than power, they had me and when you don’t have power you grow weak. She died when I was 10, during a particularly cold winter.”

 

They stood in silence and soon Derek embraced Stiles. They stood in each other’s arms for a moment and only parted when the library door opened.

 

“Dear nephew,” Peter greeted with a tight smile, “and the baker is with you,” he sighed. Peter was not fond of Stiles. “The Princess of Denmark has sent you a present; apparently she was unable to make your party because of a flu that overcame her but she’s well and has sent a gift for your birthday and an apology.”

 

Derek sighed, Peter was still set on setting up an alignment marriage. He felt Derek and Stiles’ friendship was getting in the way of that.

 

“I’ll be there in a minute Uncle Peter,” he left and Stiles chuckled softly.

 

“I should head out, dad’s day off so I need to be there for dinner.”

 

“You don’t have to be scared off by my uncle,” Derek argued.

 

“Derek… You should listen to your uncle, there’s royalty lining up to marry you…”

 

“Stiles you know I don’t care about that… I told you… I’m not ready.”

 

“I know that, you don’t have to be, you don’t ever have to do anything you don’t want to, you’re months away from being a king for Christ’s sake… I just mean maybe you should entertain these people. You can’t expect to make a connection shutting out the world.”

 

“I thought I was making a connection…” The sentence hung in the air as they stared at each other in silence. That electric feeling was back.

 

_A leader has to stand by what is right for his kingdom but fair for the people. Do not let the opinions of the majority sway you if the majority is wrong._

 

“Derek, Sir Peter is requesting you in the Council Chambers, he says it’s urgent.” A young maid by the name of Kira informed Derek while he read in the garden.

 

Derek rose with a frown on his face and made his way to the room. He found Peter and his advisor council sitting around the table all looking upset; Deaton, Melissa, Braeden, and Marin were all Derek’s trusted advisor’s and worked closely with his mother as well.

 

“Derek, sit, I have grave news,” Peter sighed and Derek’s eyebrows rose but he sat anyway. “It seems you dear friend Stiles,” he spat the name in disgust and Derek tensed, “has stolen your mother’s necklace.

 

“What?” Derek stood immediately ready to argue.

 

“We cannot find the necklace anywhere,” Melissa stated calmly.

 

“And that does not mean Stiles had anything to do with this!”

 

“Peter has informed us he was the last outsider in the library where it was held, is that true?” Deaton asked.

 

“Technically yes but as my guest,” Derek explained.

 

“Were you with him the whole time?” Marin asked.

 

“I-I went to the kitchen to get us a snack but there is no way Stiles could have done this. I trust him!”

 

“Derek, he’s an outsider! He’s trying to seduce you to get the crown just like Kate did!” Peter argued.

 

“Do not compare him to Kate!”

 

“Derek, you need to focus on finding a partner to help you rule not a boy toy to keep you entertained.”

 

“So help me God, Peter if you say one more word-” he stood to make his threat more serious.

 

“Peter is suggesting an investigation and execution if he is found guilty…” Braeden cut off their family dispute.

 

“What? As the heir to this kingdom I won’t allow it, I do not know where mother’s necklace is but Stiles doesn’t have it.”

 

“Actually, the advisor council, me, and you rule this kingdom equally until you take the throne in 3 months, so until you are officially king this decision is left up to a vote.” Peter replied smugly.

 

“This is ridiculous.”

 

“Derek if your friend isn’t guilty than I think an investigation is reasonable.” Melissa explained.

 

“But the execution is overboard!”

 

“Beacon law states if a citizen or nonmember of the royal family is found with a Hale heirloom taken without permission they will be executed. This is a serious offense Derek.” Deaton explained calmly.

 

“Enough discussion, let’s vote now; all in favor of investigating Stiles say aye!” Peter interrupted.

 

The council and Peter all voted against Derek meaning the investigation of Derek’s friend would go forward no matter what Derek felt.

 

As soon as Derek left the chambers her mounted a horse and rode off into town, without Boyd or any knight for protection, he didn’t care, he needed to find Stiles and explain what was going to happen. He needed him to know it wasn’t his choice and he knew he wasn’t at fault. He needed him to know he trusted him. His version blurred as he rode and Derek had a feeling it had nothing to do with the wind. Once he reached town he forced the horse and himself to slow to a trout to the bakery, normally he would dismount and walk the rest of the way but this could not wait a second longer than need be. Once outside of the bakery he tied his horse to a post than burst through the door. Patrons inside all stopped and stared at the clearly distressed prince in shock.

 

“Derek, you’re early, what’s wrong?” Stiles asked once he noticed Derek’s expression.

“Can we talk somewhere private?”

 

Stiles motioned for Derek to follow him and they walked through the kitchen and then there was a back door, Stiles took him to a side room though that had a table and some paperwork in it. Derek shut the door.

 

“This is our office, where we go to count our money in private and other things, no one should be able to hear us back here, so what’s going on?”

 

Derek took a deep breath before recounting what had occurred.

 

“I don’t believe him Stiles, I need you to know that, but it’s out of my hands until I am king.”

 

Stile’s face went through a wide range of emotions but they settled on hurt.

 

“I believe you and I know this isn’t your fault. I know Peter doesn’t like me for some reason but I’m not worried about this. I didn’t do this so they’ll find nothing. Everything will be alright.”

 

Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment before hugging him tightly. They embraced for a long moment.

 

Later that week Derek, his advisors, and Peter went to Stile’s home. His father was there and both were questioned. Derek just observed as the interrogations went on and royal guards searched the home. He was strongly advised against interfering and making snarky remarks but they were all aware about how he felt about this.

 

“I found something!” A knight called from one of the bedrooms. Everyone fell silent as the guard reentered the common room. Derek recognized him as his least favorite guard, Matt, he gave off a creepy vibe and it made Derek so uneasy he requested to never be followed by him alone. After that he was made into Peter’s man guard. “It’s Talia’s necklace.” Time stood still as he held up the jewel he used to see on his mother’s neck every day. She was wearing it the night she passed away. It survived the fire though and it was kept. Cora declined taking it and they decided it would stay at the castle on display until one of them had a daughter to bestow it too. Derek felt tears slide down his cheeks as he looked at the evidence in horror. This meant more than a piece of jewelry; this meant Stiles had lied to him, betrayed him, this meant Derek had made the wrong choice again. He fell in love with a lie, for a second time. When time started up again a lot happened at once.

 

“Derek,” Stiles called.

 

“Apprehend the thief,” that was Uncle Peter.

 

“Get your hands off of my son! He didn’t do this!” Stiles’ father, John yelled, he had heard so much about him but had not got to meet him before this although Stiles wanted them too. I guess none of that matter now.

 

The guards rushed Stiles and two grabbed each arm although he didn’t fight he just kept calling for Derek; who remained unmoving through it all, tears streaming down his face.

 

“Derek, I didn’t do this, I need you to believe me, you said you knew! You knew I didn’t do it! You have to still believe me!”

 

Derek looked at Stiles in disgust “I did, I did believe you and you lied!” He roared and Stiles finally stopped yelling.

 

The guards walked him out and the advisor spoke at John not to him, he was (understandably) distraught over his only child being sent to death. They read him the law while they carted out his only living relative and Peter walked over. He placed a hand on Derek’s shoulder and gave a light squeeze.

 

“I am so sorry dear nephew, come, let’s get you home to rest. Soon this will all be behind you and you could move on with your life.”

 

_A leader should not be deterred by mistakes; everyone makes them, even a queen or king._

 

Derek refused to get out of bed. Stiles was in a cell at the local prison alone. He did request that Stiles be treated with respect and fed properly as prisoners tended to be starved in their last days. He still cared about him betrayal or not. He didn’t do that for Kate because no matter how upset he was Kate and Stiles were nothing alike.

 

He knew this was the end of his future as he knew it, he didn’t know how he knew but he did. Stiles was all he cared to know. Now that this relationship was done, he had no desire to try with anyone after this. He had no desire to try with Stiles, he found it interesting that he only realized he loved him after he found out about Stiles’ betrayal. Almost like it was safe to admit his feelings after it was over. Safer in a way. There was no way to explain his heartbreak if he wasn’t head over heels in love with the other man.

 

Everyone had been ordered to stay away from Derek as he mourned the soon to be death of a friend. Peter had even stayed away but Derek knew once he grew impatient he would hound Derek about finding a life partner so the Beacon kingdom could be merged with another powerful one.

 

The day of Stiles’ execution had arrived but Derek refused to attend. He couldn’t, no matter how angry, see that. There was a pounding on his room door suddenly and it startled Derek for a moment.

 

“Go away,” he called after getting his bearings but it was insistent.

 

“Derek!” That was Boyd.

 

“I don’t need company right now!”

 

“Derek either you unlock this door right now or I break it down!”

 

That made Derek get up quickly. This was rare for Boyd and he didn’t want to test him. Once the door was opened Derek was greeted by an angry looking Boyd holding a scared looking Matthew by the back of the neck.

 

“What the hell is going on?!” Derek demanded as Boyd shoved both of them in.

 

“Tell him!” Boyd ordered shaking Matthew a little.

 

“I-I was ordered by Peter to plant the necklace!”

 

Derek felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on him and immediately thought of when he was young and his older sister Laura dared him to skinny dip in the lake during wintertime.

 

“What did you say?” Derek growled.

 

“Your uncle took the necklace and made me hold it. I was instructed to act like I found it at Stiles’ house! He said he’d pay me after Stiles was beheaded!”

 

“Boyd, we have to get to the execution, bring Matthew to testify,” Derek was livid and wanted to rip Matthew’s head off but he would deal with it later.

 

Derek’s heart pounded as he rode the horse as fast as it could possibly go. Boyd and Matthew on one horse behind him. Matthew was chained and carried as a prisoner, he would pay for his crimes, but first they needed to make sure Stiles didn’t.

 

Once they reached town he rode the horse as long as he could but the crowd got too thick and it was either dismount or chance trampling his citizens. He thought about it but decided he wouldn’t be a good king if he hurt anybody. Once his feet were on the ground he squeezed through the crowd and shouted at the officials on the stage that however caused the crowd to shout thinking Derek was just chanting in excitement at the killing. Finally, he reached close enough to the stage to get the guards’ attention.

 

“Stop the execution! He’s innocent!” Derek’s body ached as he was tackled to the ground by his own guards. “Get off of me!”

 

“We were informed you might come and try to stop this, we are ordered to restrain you until this is over.” The guard on top of him explained his name was Jackson.

 

“Stiles didn’t do it, you idiots get off of me or you’ll never work for the royal family again!” Derek argued and wondered where Boyd and Matthew were and hoped they were close.

 

Derek could still see the stage and watched in horror as they continued on. “Stiles!” Derek shouted, he didn’t know what else to do, he couldn’t get free and no one was listening to him, thinking he was acting out, out of grief instead of an actual reason. Stiles looked up at Derek as the ax raised above his head.

 

“It’s okay Derek, it is all gonna be okay,” Stiles comforts, he’s about to be murdered for no reason and he comforts Derek who is the reason he’s up there. The sight of Stiles grew bleary as tears streamed down Derek’s face.

 

“Stiles no! Boyd!” Derek tries and he hears him yelling but they ignore him also. Oh, everyone is so getting fired and banned from the castle.

 

The ax comes down and Derek stops breathing.

 

_My son love and love hard, love freely, love without fear._

Stiles shuts his eyes right before the impact and Derek selfishly thinks he wishes they were open so he can look at their golden color before they lose their spark. Suddenly something happens, the dark metal changes before their eyes. Derek thinks for a moment it’s just the lighting until the once solid object shatters and falls apart before it touches Stiles’ neck. Everyone freezes and gasps are heard throughout the crowd. The shock allows Derek to push the guards off of him and runs to the stage. Objectively Derek knows he should be scared like the others but his only train of thought is Stiles is safe.

 

“Stiles,” Derek whispers once he’s in front of him and Stiles looks up and finally Derek gasps. The once amber of his eyes are now pale white, Derek feels his eyes twitch in response in a way he’s never felt before.

 

“Derek, your eyes,” Stiles whispers and Derek blinks.

 

_Derek find your spark. That will light the fire of a king._

 

Matthew testifies about Peter’s plan, apparently he had stricken up a deal with a king to merge their kingdoms by marriage. He promised Derek to their princess but failed to convince Derek and decided it would be much easier if Stiles was out of the picture completely. Matthew was beheaded for his crimes and Peter was a member of the royal family and still Derek’s uncle despite his conniving ways. Cora and Derek decided they didn’t wish to lose any more members of their family despite what he had done and stripped him of his nobility and banished him from the castle.

 

Stiles was the son of the once immortal spark Claudia, she gave up immortality when she fell in love with Stiles’ father John. She died during the winter of Stiles’ tenth year like Stiles had said and John told Stiles the story of his mother’s powers but warned him to hide his own.

 

Derek and Stiles past intertwined in a way his and Kate’s never could. This time Derek knew he had gotten it right since finding Stiles triggered the wolf to return to the Hale family. It was terrifying and confusing for a while but luckily, Claudia left a journal for if the wolf came back to the Hale’s, it seems she knew her son’s future before it happened.

 

Derek met Stiles eyes in the mirror.

 

“Derek!” Stiles hissed and Derek smiled while waving his hand at the servants to leave them alone. “It’s bad luck to see each other on our wedding day!” Derek ignored his love as he wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face into Stiles neck. Ever since the wolf came back he couldn’t get enough of his smell.

 

Stiles laughed and wrapped his arms around his middle.

 

“We don’t need luck, we have fate,” Derek whispered as his lips pressed against Stiles pulse before pulling back and cupping his face into his hands and pressing their lips together in a world-stopping kiss.

 

_I love you son, you’ll make a great king and good husband._

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to mention although Allison and Scott married some Argent left Beacon to keep their blood line "pure" and that the family that Kate emerged from. And this was centuries before so the Argent blood line is non existent in Beacon and mainly Hale. So by the time Derek and Kate meet they aren't related.
> 
> Boyd and Erica get married after Derek and Stiles and Derek pays for the whole thing and lets them use the castle as a venue because he ships it like FedEx.


End file.
